


A Fear for the Future

by Night_Embrace



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Different time periods, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prejudice, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Embrace/pseuds/Night_Embrace
Summary: In the future, a young couple find themselves fighting prejudice and shame, and looking for answers in the past, when they find a couple that fought the same battle they will make everything in their power to get answers and befriend them, even if time tries to make everything seems impossible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello there everyone, this is my first work, It will take a while for me to get it going, but I will try to upload as fast as I can, any errors you may find please tell me, I'm really just starting and will appreciate all the help I can get.
> 
> There will be some additional notes at the end of each chapter, but please, enjoy the story it will have some really unexpected twists.

“Can you please try not to show all Zootopia that we are doing this?” said the bunny with the brown and white fur “It's not like I'm afraid or something like that, it's just that I've never heard about anyone doing something like this before!” she continued with concern in her voice.  
“Well I'm somehow still trying to figure this out, 'cause I never heard of anyone trying this type of relationship before, you know what, before we go on with it, we could at least research it, just for reference, what do you think about it?” asked the silver-furred fox.  
“I've tried it already, I've looked through the internet already, I've gone to the library, I don't know where to look anymore...” she then looked at his face. “Rudy, do you have any idea where we could look for?”  
“Nickie, you looked in the wrong spots!” He laughed from her annoyed and curious expression. “I'm pretty sure that they would never put things like this for anyone who wants to find them, we have to look for the clues to it, have you seem anything about a bunny and a fox in your researchs, anything at all?”  
“Actually...” she started saying, then her mind just asked her how could she be so naive that she haven't thought about it before.  
“Actually what, Nickie?” He asked a little annoyed.  
“There were a couple that popped in my research more than one time, but I never tought they could have anything to do with this.”  
'How could she not have seen this before, it was right on her face all this time!' She kept asking for herself while he ran towards the computer in his desk, he openned his browser on the search engine and finally turned again to her.  
“What were their names?” With true curiosity in his voice.  
“Nicholas Wilde and Judith Hopps” she looked puzzled for his sudden interest.  
“Ok, I've found then, looks like they were the first bunny and the first fox to join the ZPD about sixty years ago, and after about twelve years in the force the two completely vanished from Zootopia, why the hell did they appeared in your researches?” He looked more troubled than curious while saying that.  
“Try looking for Interspecies fox and rabbits, click now on the third page on the search engine, here they first appeared in this website, whats the address again? Benchauser.com never heard of before.”  
“It's looks like some sort of webdiary or something like this, almost everything points towards a musician named Gazelle, eating donuts at his job, and has three to five entries about the bunny and the fox.”  
“Yeah I know, but it's not informative, it's just some sort of gossip from back then...” said the frustrated bunny.  
“I don't think so, look closer, taking account of the posting time of the entries.”

\-----

Entry 1  
April 13th, 2018. 11:26 a.m.

'Today Judy had the biggest smile on her face eveeeeeerr, she and Nick got here almost late, it's look like they had gone to the new bar next to Judy's house together.

I love these guys!'

-

Entry 2  
July 22nd, 2018. 11:12 a.m.

'Nick and Judy got back from a holiday today, they looked really cute, if Judy hear me saying this I will be dead, and even then, they keep saying they are only good friends, O. M. Godness, it would be so awesome if they were the first interspecies couple I knew, but I can only dream about it.'

-

Entry 3  
November 17th, 2018. 02:03 a.m.

'O. M. Godness, I mybe a litttle durnk tonight, but I swaer that I saw Juyd and Nick leaving taht fnacy resturant in rainforst distrit!!!'

-

Entry 4  
November 19th, 2018. 11:36 a.m.

'I was so sure that I caught them red-handed, but looks like they were just having dinner as good friends would do, I wish I had a good friend like they are, it's almost like they are a couple and no one knows about.

Sigh. 

Anyway, I will try to keep this updated.

-

Entry 5  
June 1st, 2029. 08:32 p.m.

'I'm just speechless, Judy just called me and said that she and Nick are going away from Zootopia tomorrow morning, looks like they don't want anyone to know where they are going, I'm sooooo sad, I just wish the best luck for them…'

\-----

“And looks like this guy is just as simple-minded as that old cheetah on the outskirts of raindforest district” said the silver fox in a mocking way.  
“Rudy, what was that cheetah name again?” said the bunny with clear enthusiasm in her voice.  
“I don't know for certain, but wasn't it Benjamin? He is so old, why do you ask, Nickie?”  
“Wasn't he a police officer when he was young?”  
“I don't see the relation between this and our research”  
“Rudy, sometimes you're so oblivious, I think that he is the owner of this webdiary!”  
“He talks just like this guy writes and his name is Ben, aaaand he was a police officer at the time these two were in Zootopia, he might know them.”  
“And what he could do to help us?” He said in a challenging manner.  
“At least he could guide us to these guys, they might clear our doubts about everything.”  
“Ok, with if this chance exist we will try contacting him in the morning.”  
“Right, then I'm heading home, we should go as early in the morning as we can!”  
“What about a goodnight kiss then?” He said closing the distance between their muzzles.  
She leaned forward, gave him a soft kiss on his lips and headed towards her apartment with a spark of hope in her tiny heart.

In the next morning the two of them met in the Rainforest District in front of old Benjamin's house.

“Do you think he will really help us, Rudy?” She asked with a mix of doubt and hope in her voice.  
“Only one way to find out, Nickie” He then pressed the doorbell on the gate, about 2 minutes later a tired voice finally replied.

“Clawhauser here, who are you guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I will make everything I can to keep updating it.
> 
> Thanks for Lemonkid11 for posting the Mixing Messages fic, it really served as inspiration for this one, also thanks for Kittah4 for Testing Limits fic, it also gave me some real good ideas.
> 
> I will try to answer every comment, so don't be shy and Thanks again for your time!


End file.
